<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Mine by Femalien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691811">Finally Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalien/pseuds/Femalien'>Femalien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalien/pseuds/Femalien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack spends a spring day at the ski resort, he didn't know how things would take a turn for the worse when an old acquaintance of his who grew obsessed with him as a kid finds him and tries to make his own fantasy a reality. To get himself out of an unwanted situation, he must place himself in another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Male Character(s), Jack Frost/Pitch Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is my very first fic and I had a lot of fun with it. ⚠️  There are rape elements here so if it is a trigger or don't like,  please don't read. Please let me know what you think and I'm so excited to become a part of this community. Also,  enjoy~♡ </p>
<p>CHAPTER 1 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day started just like any other day. It isn’t winter anymore, but Jack would frequently visit skiing resorts to pass time until it would get cold out again and today there were more people than usual. Not that he minded. There was this kid that he was having a blast with- a slapstick of a child that would be the type to gather a crowd just to see if he would actually stick his tongue to a frozen pole. What made these days better for Jack is- the kids could finally see him after 300 years of being invisible. Even some adults who were children at heart could finally see him and interacted with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack! Check this out!” One of the boys, one with fiery red hair and curls bouncing and a winter suit to match begins to wave his arms wildly to get the spirit’s attention. Jack whips his head around just in time to catch the red head beginning to go down the large hill. He uses the wind to catch flight and follow him down, laughter echoing as they disappear over the top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy was going fast already, but Jack thought to add some cool twists and turns by adding some ice trails. The boy approved, yelping in surprise and then boomed with laughter all the way down. Jack could see why skiing could be so much fun. It’s thrilling and there’s so much freedom with how the air flows through his hair. There’s speed and racing and beating records, and sometimes accidents that often result in laughter and fun times. With Jack around, no one was really in danger even if there was the false sense that there could be with how fast they were going. After reaching the bottom a group of kids approached the two asking for their turn to play with Jack and he gladly offered his time to each and every one of them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of the evening everyone had a blast with sledding and skiing, snowball fights and hot cocoa. He learned at some point that there were a lot of kids there because it was a kid’s birthday, so he made sure to wish him a happy birthday and give him a wild trip down the hill that he would never forget. Eventually everyone had to pack up and leave to go home. While Jack did have a good time, it would be evident to anyone that paid attention to detail that Jack carried a small feature of sadness. The children would go home to their loved ones and be tucked into bed after a warm bath to warm up after playing in the cold all day. Jack would return to his spot by the lake that resided near his hometown of Hawthorne and watch the golden tendrils of sleep sand lure the inhabitants to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he was about to have the wind carry him away-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack turned to the source of who was addressing him. It was an older man, apparently a father of one of the kids that were around somewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Heh~” Jack interacts more with kids than he does adults, and usually the grown-ups wouldn’t engage with his shenanigans as the kids would. He chuckles apprehensively and hides his hands within his hoodie pouch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. I just started to believe in spirits recently with enough convincing... And- wow.”  He gestures to Jack clearly in awe. Of course it was harder for adults to believe than kids, but when they did they still seemed to be caught off guard. This has been happening a lot lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, so I was planning on writing a kids book and thought that you would have some pretty awesome ideas!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was actually something Jack could get down with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure! What were your ideas so far with it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I was going to start from scratch. I was hoping to get most of my inspiration from you. Perhaps we could discuss ideas over some drinks? I mean- Do you drink? You’re clearly old enough…”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack recalled North drinking and asking Jack if he wanted to join. He learned that he very much enjoyed one of North’s favorites that included a home-made vodka-like drink called Samogon, something that is Russian in nature and he mixed it with peppermint coffee. He was told that if he ever wanted a way to order it to just ask for a White Russian. Perhaps just ask for the peppermint while he was at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack was lost in thought over his memories with North he didn’t realize that he zoned out. Tonight? Well, it beat being alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have anything else better to do?.... Heh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome! I have a place in mind. Uh- Follow me!” He joyfully took the lead, and Jack would find himself inside a vehicle for the first time. (Other than North’s sleigh).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This guy stood a bit taller than Jack, having to be at least 5’ 11” compared to his 5”5”. He was fit and lean- one could tell due to the guy’s snug dress shirt that he oddly wore with a pair of black Nike sweats and jacket that he wore loosely over his shoulders. He had to be around 32 years old and kept himself tame. His hair was a normal bob cut but it fell freely over his ears and neck line in perfect chocolate strands that curled at the ends. His stubble is shaved in a thin noticeable layer that added feature to his face in an appealing way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His staff was placed safely in the trunk and this guy, who he discovered is named Cyrus after talking back and forth for a while, is a middle school teacher who also likes to read to a younger crowd at libraries during his leisure. He’s apparently wanting to write his own book to read to the kids, a promise he made to the youngsters and hopping right to it even if he doesn’t have any experience writing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-but, you know, kids really don’t care much about how well a book is written, it’s the story that matters!” He smiles widely and Jack agrees with a head nod and a smile to match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess, I would like to write a story about you? How did you become a spirit? Or, how do you become one? Sell your soul or something?” He chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… really don’t know. We’re just chosen I guess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chosen? Really? By who?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We call him Manny. Man in the moon. I don’t really know much about him though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you can really call it a ‘he’. Still, interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack eventually asks where his kid is, and there were plans that they would spend the night at birthday boy’s place tonight and rode home in a van full of other kids. Jack spoke about the others; North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy as well as spoke about what he remembers about his life before becoming Jack Frost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great! These are all really great, Jack… Already I am overflowing with ideas and we haven’t even started yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive at an energetic looking house, one that has decorations for Easter out on the lawn ready for Easter Sunday and standing tall with two stories. Bikes are out flat on the driveway and a basket ball hoop for playing in the same area. It seemed like Cyrus only had boys by the look of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Home sweet home.” Cyrus hums and leads Jack inside. “Normally, I would take us to my spot-” he begins while unlocking the door. “... but then it occurred to me that not everyone sees you. Not adults anyway. Ha! How strange it would be for me to order drinks for an ‘imaginary friend’!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack laughs out loud to that notion and makes himself comfortable. The inside is both lavish and chaotic at the same time. There were nice things that looked expensive but meanwhile there were little messes here and there. School books were strung across the coffee table and coffee from the morning left out on the counter. There were also video game controllers left out in various parts of the room they were in and darts on a target that was placed on the wall and the dart gun found nearby as expected. It all seemed normal to Cyrus, the life of a parent, and sat a laptop down next to Jack on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First- I’ll go get drinks. What’s your poison?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, White Russian with peppermint.” Jack remembers the drink North makes him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t promise I’ll have the peppermint, but I always have vodka and an endless supply of coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’ll do~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously cream too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drinks are made and Jack finds that it has been made a tad too strong but proceeds to sip it anyway. It must be because of the lack of peppermint he tells himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘I’m gonna add what we spoke about earlier real quick…” Cyrus mumbles mostly talking to himself. “...What powers do you have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I use my staff to-” His staff! He remembers suddenly that it’s still in the trunk of the car and Cyrus seems to notice his mild panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay! It’ll be there when we’re done,  promise~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack only hides his hands in the pouch of his hoodie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I use it sorta as a conductor for my powers. I don’t really need it, but it’s important nonetheless… There was this one time- it was broken. I felt that something snapped inside of me just as the wood gave in. So, it’s a part of me in a sense. It’s not the source for sure, but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack, your staff is fine. No one knows it’s even in there~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack nods his head slowly, convincing himself of Cyrus’s words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Basically I’m all ice. I make frost and snow, and I’m cold to the touch, or so I’ve been told.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus nods his head with the occasional ‘mhmm’ as Jacks tells him of his abilities and what he’s learned about himself over the past 300 years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s really awesome! You had an epic battle, huh? The kids are gonna lose it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closes his laptop and stands. Cyrus tops off their drinks and sits criss-cross applesauce on his cushion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me about yourself~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, well... “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just thought we could become friends after this, ya know?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack allows a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. “Sure, Cyrus.”</p>
<p>Jack didn't just tell Cyrus about himself,  he told him about the others and their abilities. He revealed that Tooth's main purpose is to help children remember precious memories, and how North found his center with wonder. He spoke for so long about his favorite activities to do with kids (especially getting on Bunnymund's nerves with snow days) and how much fun he had tonight with helping the kids ski super fast down the hill. </p>
<p>Time flies by when you're having fun and before he knew it Jack had finished his second 12oz glass of White Russian. </p>
<p>Eventually Jack confides in Cyrus about how it’s like to be a spirit. How he feels much love and loneliness at the same time. He expels his secrets of fears of being alone forever while not really feeling like he has the right to such feelings since his purpose is to protect children,  not himself. It's why he was chosen after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s like I live for everyone but myself. I mean, not that I don’t enjoy what I do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus laughs, scooting closer to pull Jack into a hug. “Why are you feeling bad? You were human once after all~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack doesn’t know what came over him. He can’t really be this way in front of kids, especially Jamie even if they were close. He assumes it’s because of the alcohol or that he had an opportunity finally to really let it all out. Then like a shot tears were threatening to spill and he pulls away to hide his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead Jack finds that Cyrus is  gripping onto his hoodie and not letting go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um.. *sniff* Cyrus. I’m okay… Really. I uh… dunno why I'm.. *sniff*" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack attempts again to pull away but Cyrus only wraps his arms snuggly around Jack in a tight embrace, and he could swear that the other was… sniffing him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah… You know, now that adults can see you, you don’t have to be alone anymore. You could stay here with me~”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no. That’s okay. I have a home, I j-just…-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shouldn’t have drank so much. Just two tall glasses and he was feeling it pretty heavy. Did Cyrus intend to make them so strong…? Did he have intentions other than talking about the children’s book? He tries again a final time but then suddenly Cyrus softly says something like ‘nonsense’ under his breath before shoving Jack onto his back on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms are forced above him, held within one of Cyrus’s hands and instantly and without warning he crashes his mouth onto Jack’s. “Mmmph!” Jack squirms and tries to get his footing but the sudden movement has his head swimming and feels the weight of Cyrus’s body atop his. He’s struggling to fight and more importantly, confused entirely as to what is happening. Cyrus lets up, face a vibrant hue and clearly intoxicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna tell you a secret~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus breathes out and smirks devilishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already knew all about you. I was a firm believer back when I was a kid… and, I guess I never did stop believing… You travel around the world doing as you please, so imagine my surprise when I find you at the ski resort I happen to be tonight? It’s like fate…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'What?! This guy is delusional!' Jack thought. </p>
<p>"You started to become this entity that could be seen and not be seen at the same time,  depending on what people believed." He shrugged. "I guess I can tell you a lil' more about myself, too. I was a kid a long time ago… and, I was being bullied by some other kids. I won't go into detail… but you showed up and cheered me up! We stayed up really late that night… I got into so much trouble with my parents…" He allows the memory to make him chuckle. "I was really glad you came to me that night. But- I never forgot about you. I… couldn't get you outta my head. I didn't realize back then what you were,  I thought you were just another kid."</p>
<p>Jack summons strength to fight again but the alcohol is warming his veins and it becomes frustrating how tipsy he is. Vulnerable. Cyrus assaults his mouth with his own a second time and to Jack’s horror Cyrus is using his free hand to explore inside of his hoodie and he continues to ramble on once he comes up to catch his breath. Jack is left gasping and crying. </p>
<p>"I guess I had this sudden realization one winter when I saw you again. Not a lot of kids believed in you back then…" Cyrus seems to get distracted with Jack’s held back moans and it encourages him to slide the hoodie up to expose Jack's chest. </p>
<p>"You were sad that day. I could tell you were lonely. "</p>
<p>"Please… Cyrus… Why are you…-!" He couldn't finish with what he wanted to ask. Cyrus has started to tease Jack's nipple with his tongue and Jack involuntarily arched his back at the sensation. He tried to summon his magic, but the alcohol clouded his mind. The most that he could muster was some frost and it didn't seem to bother Cyrus at all.</p>
<p>Jack has never done anything like this before and he feels like he’s on fire, despite the frost. Cyrus teases one of his nipples some more and he can’t help but moan. Why was his body betraying him like this?! Cyrus is greedy and wants more. He relieves Jack when he moves from his nip back to his mouth and bites Jack’s lower lip causing him to gasp in shock. Of course, Cyrus only did this to gain entrance into his mouth, invading with his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So good…” He mumbles and Jack fights to get him off of him. This only feeds Cyrus’s entertainment, however. It’s like a cat and live mouse. The more it flees and fights the more joy the cat is taking from the mouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…” Jack pleads but Cyrus won’t have it. It was then that the hand that was teasing his nipple traveled down and between his legs. Nimble fingers dive under the fabric and claim their prize, fondling the spirit without mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So….so good…” He says again. Jack begins to cry and pleading inwardly for this to just stop. His body won’t listen. Cyrus is going to think he wants this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fear fits you well, Jack…” A familiar voice sounds next to them, and he knows who it belongs to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s your staff, Jack?” Pitch taunts sing-song like, a playful smirk across his face as he watches Jack’s predicament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…” Jacks begs, to whom he doesn’t know. For Cyrus to stop. For him to find release after so much torture. For Pitch to help him. Apparently, Cyrus does not see Pitch. He must not believe in the horrors that is Pitch but easy to believe the fun that is Jack. Nightmares are just nightmares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your fear is practically dripping… So delicious. I almost don’t want to help even if you begged.” But Jack did start begging. He would repeat please please please please over and over while bucking his hips upward, a response he couldn’t control from his body with how it’s being treated.</p>
<p>There is a recliner at the other end of the room and Pitch makes himself at home. It was some good entertainment for the evening and he was having such a good meal. Jack's fear was so good and satisfying. This was simply a dinner and movie for Pitch. Jack could tell. </p>
<p>"You're enjoying this…" Jack’s words are laced with malice and directed towards Pitch, but Cyrus is the one to respond.</p>
<p>"So are you…~" Referencing to Jack’s growing arousal from being played with, not that he could help it. </p>
<p>It went on like this. Cyrus would lick sensitive nubs while his hand toyed with his dick. It wasn't long before Cyrus freed him from his pants,  having them tugged halfway down his thighs to have more maneuverability… and access to his sack. </p>
<p>"He.. hah… He’s got my staff. Pitch-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine fine… but-”  He gets up and closes the distance between himself and Jack, leans down to Jack’s level on the sofa, and he whispers the next words into Jack’s ear. “You promise me what I wanted the last time we spoke together alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to deal with this right now, but, of course the boogieman would use this opportunity. It was when he heard a buckle being undone that he quickly made his choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus chuckles. “Okay what, Jack?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he’s ignoring him as he makes a deal with the devil himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, okay what Jack? I want to hear it.” Pitch can almost taste his victory to own Jack once and for all. Hell, he’s practically being given to him on a silver platter. He either watches Jack… which would be just fine for him. Or, Jack could finally become his. His partner. Cold and dark. Forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a win win for him, a lose lose for Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll… “ He grit his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps I've edged you too long?~” Cyrus hums and begins to use his own belt to fasten Jack's wrists to the wood armrest of the sofa. “Not yet… Hold out a lil' longer…"</p>
<p>Now that both of Cyrus’s hands were free to roam, that's just what they did. They held Jack on either side of him and they traveled down his sides and eventually to grab a handful of ass. </p>
<p>Pitch just watched, would watch until he had his promise. Jack was internally battling himself. While the ass was nice his hands resumed and gripped the waist of the pants to tug the rest of the way off. </p>
<p>"Don't give me that look,  I'm not finished yet~" </p>
<p>Cyrus hums and forced Jack's thighs apart. Pitch would have to agree that Jack is quite beautiful like this. </p>
<p>“I’ll be your partner! Okay?! Just… please…gah!” The tears that were just trickling are now spilling over and he’s sobbing. He’s completely embarrassed of this situation. Never would he want to find himself in this position of crying in front of Pitch and exposed like this to him as well. Cyrus has a mouthful of his dick and it's the best thing he's ever felt. There was a pool of heat building in him and he doesn’t know how much longer he'll last. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna need him to believe me for me to help… Jack.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack manages to speak between sobs. “Pitch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?" Cyrus hums and the vibrations leave Jack's legs quaking almost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The… the boogieman. He… He won’t like you for doing this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus scoffs after he pulls up to retort. “The boogieman doesn’t exist..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell him about his megalohydrothalassophobia.” Pitch chimes in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Megalothasso…-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pitch growls in annoyance. “Fear of drowning in the ocean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack quickly turns his attention to Cyrus. “You have nightmares of the ocean. You can’t stand to go near the water but you can’t help but find yourself there when you sleep at night. You beg for air but instead your lungs fill with salt and liquid and you wake up in a cold sweat. It’s not just that… It’s the dark depths of that place. You get dragged there and see monstrous creatures there. They pervade your thoughts and it keeps you awake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack repeats everything Pitch is telling him to make Cyrus believe that the boogieman does in fact exist.</p>
<p>"Sometimes… in your nightmares,  you'll see him there. The boogieman. Pitch Black. He’s.. telling me right now. He’s here, Cyrus. L-look for yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Pitch already is aware that Cyrus will be able to see him now. That Pitch can touch him without passing through the flesh. He grips the man’s shoulder tightly and gives a look that would make skin crawl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And. Jack. Is. Mine. So sorry to interrupt. I was enjoying myself there for a little while." </p>
<p>His fingers dig into the shoulder, and he would have removed Cyrus from Jack himself if Cyrus didn't jump up and back away so quickly already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-How did you get in here?! Get back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pfft….” Pitch didn't bother. He only turned his attention to the frost sprite.</p>
<p>"Your promise. Or else I leave you to the wolf."</p>
<p>Jack had tried to cover himself as much as he could to shield himself from Pitch's predatory gaze, but closing his legs was all the freedom he had. With tears in his eyes, a raging boner begging for attention, and totally broken Jack finally gives the boogieman what he wants. </p>
<p>"I promise to be yours…" </p>
<p>Exactly the way Pitch wanted those words to be spoken back then </p>
<p>"Fu~ We will make it more official later." </p>
<p>Pitch takes the trembling frost spirit into his arms before fading into the shadows and it was as though neither of them were ever there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>